Muindor Nin
by SailorStar7
Summary: Lord Elrond knows that raising young Estel is no easy task. His fate has long since been set in stone by the Valar. His job is to guide him to it. However, when two cousins from a distant land suddenly arrive, the Elf-Lord learns that there are some things even the greatest of prophecies cannot foresee and that family does not simply end with blood. Elrond/OC.


**Summary** : Lord Elrond knows that raising young Estel is no easy task. His fate has long since been set in stone by the Valar. His job is to guide him to it. However, when two cousins from a distant land suddenly arrive, the Elf-Lord learns that there are some things even the greatest of prophecies cannot foresee and that family does not simply end with blood. Elrond/OC.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except Maggie and Riley.

 **Warnings** : I've been migrating my fics from onto here and this is a re-write. Yes, this is an -into ME- fic, if that's not your thing you don't have to read it but if you do, I can assure you it's not your usual one. I'm aware that some of the mythology isn't 100% but it is AU and I'm trying to do the books justice much as I can.

This is an idea that's lingered with me for a really long time, I've just not been sure if I should write it or not but I thought I'd give it ago. I love stories of Aragorn's childhood and there are far too few of them. This is also sort of inspired by the Lord of the Rings 2003 trilogy by ErinWood. If you haven't read it, do so it's awesome. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Estel…what is the matter _aier_?" On a warm summer's evening, Lord Elrond found four-year-old Estel was curled up in the corner of his bed, sobbing loudly as he entered the room.

For the years that Estel had been living with them, the child was settling in just fine; he had gained the heart of many in Rivendell and the Elf-lord had to admit that he too was ensnarled and enchanted by the little one's charm. Estel looked up at Elrond who had now sat down beside him, tears were still streaming down his eyes and his pillow was wet from the tears.

Elrond had known Estel's mother, the lady Gilraen and as the beams from the sun shone on the young one's face, he was suddenly reminded of how much alike they were. Estel had inherited his mother's fair appearance and his father's personality. One day, Elrond thought, he would be the one to tell him about the fate of his father and mother and he dreaded it.

"'Dan…and 'Ro were being mean _ada_ ," said Estel in between his tears. _Ah,_ thought Elrond and made a note to have a word with the twins afterwards.

"What they did they do, dear one?" By now, Estel had climbed onto Elrond's lap and his crying had subsided, although he was very clearly still upset.

"They said….orcs would get me if I'm not nice; and that there are monsters that eat human children."

"Monsters and orcs?" Elrond wasn't sure whether to laugh or not so instead he let out a sigh. Leave it to his sons to come up with something like that. Bringing up orcs with Estel was especially reckless given the faith of his father. Even if he might be too young to remember it now, someday those memories might come back to him.

"Estel, there are neither monsters nor orcs in Imladris. What Elladan and Elrohir told you was not true. Nothing here will ever harm you. " Elrond told him calmly

"But…Glorfindel says lying is bad." The child was sobbing uncontrollably now and Elrond pulled him close, whispering words in elvish to calm him.

"And indeed, Glorfindel is right."

"Why did they lie then?" Estel looked up at his father with confused eyes.

"Elladan and Elrohir are your brothers Estel. Even if they do not always show it, they love you very much; as do I. Come now, it is much past your bedtime. Let us try to go back to sleep."

* * *

Lord Elrond wanted to scream. Perhaps if he had been a less than patient man he would have lost his temper a very long time ago. He wondered sometimes, if maybe this was the Valar's way of testing him or maybe they just wanted to see him suffer. Whichever it was, Elrond was sure that this was only the beginning of what was most likely going to be a _very_ long day. A long, heavy silence lingered in his study as his two eldest sons, Elrohir and Elladan, both stared down shamefully at the floor avoiding at any cost their father's glance.

"Well," said the Elf-lord. "Who wants to go first? Speak now, I do not have all night."

Elladan was the first one to speak up. "It was an accident _Adar._ " (Father) he said and it really had been.

"Oh, come on _Adar_ , it was only a joke. We meant no harm by it."

"Estel is not yet old enough to understand the meaning of a mere practical joke Elrohir. He now believes there are monsters in his room and refuses to fall asleep. Do you have any idea of how long it took me to calm him down?" Elrond told them seriously. Elladan hated that voice, it meant that more than anything his father was disappointed and that was worse than him being angry.

"We're sorry," Elladan apologised with sincerity in his voice "It won't happen again.

"I'm sure you are but bath time and bedtime will be on you two every night for the following two month." Both twins were about to protest with a "what!" but the Elf-lord cut them off with a single gesture of his hand. "Estel is a part of our family now and you are his brothers; it is important he learns that he can trust you and look up to you and you need to earn his trust. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Adar." Without saying anything further Elladan and Elrohir left their father's study in silence. Elrond once again sighed as he sat down by his desk. If it weren't for the fact that he was immortal, he was quite sure that one of these days he would grow grey hair.

* * *

"Do you think we disappoint him?"

The sky was always lit with stars in Imladris. Ever since they were children, Elrond had told Elladan and Elrohir that the stars were their ancestors watching over them and guiding them along their journey. As Elladan walked alongside his brother over a bridge, he wondered if perhaps their mother Celebrian was watching over them as well.

"Father loves us Elrohir; I just think he is a little preoccupied sometimes. You know what day is coming up soon."

"Aye." In a few days time, it would be the anniversary of their mother's death and he dreaded the thought of it. Their father would probably lock himself in his study and it would all be very awkward. For years he and Elladan had hunted the orcs who murdered and raped her but with no luck and the grief was still too near.

"Elladan, look." Something in the corner of his eye had caught Elrohir's attention. It was a body floating in the water by the riverbed. Nobody ever travelled this road, especially not humans. The two twins waded across the water to take a closer look at the body. It was a young woman, unconscious with a bloodied forehead, like she had been knocked out by someone or something.

"We must take her to _adar_ for healing. Come quickly now; Elrohir."

"My Lord Elrond." By the Valar, what now? Elrond glanced up from his work as Glorfindel stood up in the doorway with an expression of urgency on his face. What had his sons done this time? _A moment of peace,_ thought the Elf-lord, _that's all I_ _ask for._

"A body has been found by the border. A human; she is badly wounded my Lord and needs healing."

* * *

Maggie woke up to the sound of unfamiliar voices around her and a bright light shining on her face. Where the hell was she? Was she dead? It felt like she had awakened from a strange dream that she couldn't quite recollect. She remembered hearing someone calling to her in an odd language but she couldn't remember the face. In fact, as far as she was concerned, everything was very much of a blur.

"Well, look who decided to join the land of the living." Seeing her cousin sitting next to her was definitely a sight for sore eyes even though he had a couple of scars and bruises on him. "For a moment there, I thought we'd lost you."

"Riley!" Maggie squealed gleefully, "Where are we and.…what the heck are you _wearing_?"

"Yeah I know," said Riley looking at his tunic, "It's not exactly New Look but it's pretty darn comfortable. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Not much, I'll be honest. What's going on?"

"Yeah…" said Riley "About that…"

"You are in Rivendell Lady Margaret; my name is Elrond, this my home and I am Lord of these halls." Maggie could have sworn her jaw dropped all the way down to the floor as the Elf-lord introduced himself. His voice sounded familiar, almost like the one she'd heard in he dream. She must have hit her head a hell of a lot harder than she first thought and there were only two words that came out of her mouth.

"…oh shit…"

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
